


Cuts and Stitches

by bokutostrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Iwa-chan is a nurse, M/M, Major Illness, Medical Procedures, Surgeons, medical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutostrash/pseuds/bokutostrash
Summary: After several cuts with scalpels and healing stitches, four blinded surgeons realise that saving lives and falling in love are similar in more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is a little something I've been planning for about a year and I finally started writing it. It'll have _very_ slow updates and I'm sorry but I hope you guys like it.

Dedicating every second, every drop of sweat, every part of yourself to saving other's lives is not something anyone is able to do with ease; being a surgeon consists of leaving yourself aside and depending on the relieved tears and smiles of someone's spouse and the joyful laughs of those who are told they've got many more years to live, whether it be a young child or an elderly. 

That desire of wanting to be part of something other than a job had been something that any surgeon in Tokyo's Ukai Memorial Hospital had long forgotten ever since that first open heart surgery they witnessed, or after that first dose of adrenaline rushed through their veins while trying to save someone in the emergency room. Yet, there was still a part of them, in the smallest corner in their memory box, that ached to feel something else; to have feelings of their own and to have someone to love and care for at the same time, was a luxury none of them could afford. 

Maybe it was the job consuming them, or maybe it was their own thoughts keeping them from realising that the luxuries they would only have in short five minute dreams were right in front of them. 

After several cuts with scalpels and healing stitches, four blinded surgeons realise that saving lives and falling in love are similar in more ways than one.


End file.
